This invention relates to improvements in skating aids or the like usable to provide support for ice skating or roller skating beginners. While a number of such mobile skating aids have been proposed in the prior art, those devices have a number of disadvantages. For example, they do not enable the user to skate in the natural skating position, and they tend to restrict and confine the skater in a manner which impairs the learning process. Furthermore, most of them are expensive to manufacture and difficult to store and assemble. In addition, many of them either lack adjusting means to accomodate users of different height, or if they are adjustable, the adjustments are difficult to make and require special hand tools.
It is particularly desirable that the device be of simple construction and that it be foldable or collapsible into a flat, compact configuration to facilitate transporting it to and from the skating site as well as for general storage. It is also most desirable that the skating aid be capable of easy height adjustment so that it may be used by skaters of various ages and sizes.
In brief, the invention includes an enlarged U-shaped lower frame having wheels or low friction glides attached thereto to enable it to move freely over the skating surface. The upper end of the device includes a hand rail which is also of generally U-shaped configuration, open at its rear. The rear ends of the U-shaped hand rail are pivoted to downwardly extending posts which are connected to upwardly extending support posts in turn connected to the ends of lower frame. The forward end of the U-shaped hand rail is supported by a telescopically adjustable front post which also is connected to the front end of the lower frame. The upper end of the front post is pivotally connected to the front end of the hand rail, and the lower end of the front post is pivotally mounted on the lower frame. The height of the hand rail can be adjusted easily and quickly merely by varying the length of the front post.
It is among the objects of the invention to provide an improved mobile skating aid which provides substantial support for a beginner without unduly restricting his freedom of movement and without requiring him to assume awkward positions which interfere with the learning process.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved skating aid of the type described which is easily adjusted for use by skaters of different ages and sizes.
A further object of the invention is to provide a skating aid of the type described which is of light weight, inexpensive and simple construction.
A further object of the invention is to provide a skating aid of the type described which is easy to enter and exit.